Jack and Diane
by addictedtovamps
Summary: After six months of traveling, Renesmee finally decides to return home. Her relationship with Jacob picks up exactly where it left off. But while she was gone, Nessie did some growing up. She's ready to show Jacob that this is forever, and that she belongs to him. Rated M for further chapters.


_"_ _Renesmee, I just wish you would think this through a little. Your mother and I haven't seen you in so long. We can leave and be home by the time you get here. We miss you."_

Renesmee rolled her eyes as she took a seat in the terminal, glancing out the window in search of her plane. It had yet to arrive at the gate. "Daddy, look, I've been gone for six months. What's a few more days? You and Mama and everyone can stay in Alaska for a few more days. I know I should have warned you ahead of time that I was coming home, but it was kind of a last minute decision. But really, a few more days isn't going to make much of a difference. It'll give Jacob and I some time to see each other." She listened to her father's grumbling, rolling her eyes again.

" _Fine. But we're heading back in two days. After that, Jake can wait to see you. It's our turn. We love you."_

"Daddy, that's fine. I love you, too. I'll text you and Mama when the plane lands." With a final click, Nessie ended the phone call, breathing out a sigh of relief. As much as she'd missed her parents over the past six months, she was thankful that she would at least have a couple days to herself before they came home. And not even to herself, really— Jacob would be there in Seattle to pick her up. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of Jacob. While they hadn't seen each other since she had boarded the plane to Europe six months ago, they had talked or Skyped nearly every day. She was excited to tell him- and show him- all of her adventures, and to give him the souvenirs she had purchased for him. It would be past dark by the time she reached Seattle, though. It was already three in the afternoon in New York, and she had a layover in Chicago. Jacob had promised he didn't mind, though, and Nessie had jumped at the chance to have a few days alone with him. Glancing out the window again, she decided she had time to give him a quick call before it was time to board the plane. She quickly tapped a few buttons on her iPhone, a crooked smile forming when the line immediately picked up.

 _"_ Hey, honey. I figured you'd be on the plane by now." Jacob chuckled, glancing at the clock in the kitchen. "Wasn't your flight supposed to board a little while ago?"

Nessie sighed, slumping down in her seat with a frown. "I thought I would be, too. It got delayed by another half hour. I'm just ready to be home. The flight from London yesterday was a drag and my internal clock's all kinds of fucked up right now." She smiled slightly after a moment, playing with the bracelet on her wrist, a gift from Jacob. "I miss you."

Jacob let out a groan on the other end of the phone, plopping down into a chair. "I feel like you're never gonna make it home. And I miss you, too." He smiled, taking a bite out of the sandwich he had just made. "You'll be home soon enough. Thank god. It's been the longest six months of my life." He chuckled again, a teasing note filling his voice. "Now now. What would your Daddy say if he heard you using language like that?"  
The petite hybrid scowled, laughing as she did. "I don't care. Being away from my parens for the past half year has been so… refreshing. No one else cares how I talk." She was quiet for a moment, a sigh of relief finally sounding. "The plane just pulled up to the gate, thank God. I should be able to board any time. I'll text you when I get to Chicago, kay? I just needed to hear your voice."

"It'll be alright. Your parents understand that you're getting to the point where you need your space. Maybe you can finally convince your dad to let you get that apartment." His lips lifted into another smile, tossing his paper plate into the trash as he stood. "Be safe, okay? I can't wait to see you. I love you, Ness."

A smile curved upon her lips at his words and she nodded, even if he couldn't see it. "I will. I love you, too, Jacob. I'll see you soon." A moment later she hit 'end', and grabbed her carry-on bag and her purse. Ten minutes later she was sliding into her seat in first class, pulling a book out of her purse. The flight to Chicago wouldn't take too long— it was the slight to Seattle that would drag on. Nessie carefully put her headphones in, losing herself in the pages of the latest _Game of Thrones_ book.

"Miss Masen? We're about to land in Chicago. Will you be needing anything else?"

Renesmee blinked several times in confusion, a yawn slipping past her lips as she lifted her head. She gave the stewardess an apologetic smile, shaking her head. "Excuse me. No thank you, ma'am. Thank you for letting me know." She waited until the stewardess had walked away to stretch, another yawn escaping. She glanced down at the book she had been reading, shaking her head. She had only managed to make it a chapter further into the book before she had fallen asleep. Nessie sighed, slipping the book back into her purse along with her headphones. She had meant to stay awake for the short flight, and to save her nap for the long one. She knew that now she would be awake until the plane landed in Seattle.

Pulling out her phone as she exited the plane, she sent a quick text to both Jacob and her parents. **Just wanted to let you guys know that I just landed in Chicago. Since my New York flight got delayed, I only have a short layover. I'll let you know when I land. - Ness**

Jacob would be waiting for her in Seattle when she landed. He had informed her that he had booked a hotel in downtown Seattle for them, saying that she would be too tired and jet lagged to make the four hour trip back to Forks. She hadn't argued with him, especially when he had promised the could order Chinese food or sushi or whatever else she wanted once they got to the hotel. Her heart fluttered slightly at the thought. They hadn't seen each other in half a year, but everyone said absence made the heart grow fonder. As if he had known she was thinking about him, Renesmee's phone buzzed with a text message from Jacob.

 **I'll be waiting at the baggage claim for you. I can't wait to see you, baby.**

She grinned as she read the text, glancing up as she headed toward her gate. She waited until she was seated before she quickly typed out a response, her smile growing.

 **I can't wait to see you either, Jake. Just a couple more hours. 3**

He had been upset at first when she had told him that she wanted to travel, without him or her parents, but he had finally understood when she had explained it to him. She had never done anything on her own, and she was itching to go out and explore and be independent. He had reluctantly agreed with her, promising her that he would let her go through with what she wanted. And in the end, it had been better for their relationship. They had grown to appreciate having each other so close, and they were both looking forward to the day that she came home. And next time she wanted to travel, Jacob would be joining her. She had gotten her fill of traveling alone, and she couldn't wait to share the next round of experiences with him. For now, though, all she wanted was to be home with her wolf, and to pick up where everything had left off.

Finally, four hours later, Renesmee hurriedly exited the plane, trying to maintain a human-like pace and not draw attention to herself. Her brown eyes glanced everywhere as she walked, searching for any sign of Jacob. As she approached the baggage claim, a frown began to form on her lips. Where was he? She glanced down at her phone to call him, but a sudden motion caught her eyes. Nessie locked gazes with Jacob from across the room, her lips curving into a crooked smile. She hurried toward him, pulling her luggage behind her, and he met her half way. Jacob lifted her up and she let out a squeal of delight, dropping her purse to the floor as she threw her arms around his neck. "Jacob," She breathed, hugging him to her and ignoring the stares around them.

"You're home, baby. You're home." Jacob whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before he pressed his lips against hers.


End file.
